


kik.

by lollyndsey



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Suicide, kik au, phantastic foursome, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollyndsey/pseuds/lollyndsey
Summary: Oops, It looks like AmazingPhil's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo this includes depression and self harm

sad boy dan: phil please

sad boy dan: i know you're gone

sad boy dan: i feel so shitty

sad boy dan: can you please just fucking answer me phil.

Oops, It looks like AmazingPhil's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.


	2. 2

sad boy dan: i know you wont read these.

sad boy dan: you have been gone a year.

sad boy dan: you didn't even say goodbye, i woke up and you were gone.

sad boy dan: all your things  
were gone.

sad boy dan: not even a note, nothing. as if you just fucking vanished

sad boy dan: it still hurts.

Oops, It looks like AmazingPhil's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.


	3. 3

sad boy dan: i feel so empty

sad boy dan: i don't to be here any longer.

sad boy dan: i tried to stop thinking of you but you always come up

sad boy dan: i can't do anything without it reminding me of you.

sad boy dan: you were my reason  
to stay alive but now you are my   
reason to die.

sad boy dan: you were my   
everything why did you leave.

sad boy dan: remember when we   
first met, i hugged you so tight.

sad boy dan: i didn't want to let   
go but people were starting   
to stare.

sad boy dan: i shouldn't have   
let go

sad boy dan: because now its four in the morning and i'm laying on the bathroom floor craving your touch.

Oops, It looks like AmazingPhil's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.


	4. 4

sad boy dan: i'm done living.

sad boy dan: not that you care.

sad boy dan: did you ever care? 

sad boy dan: was it all just a lie?

sad boy dan; what about all of the late night talks? the skype calls while i was in school?

sad boy dan: did i ever mean anything to you?

sad boy dan: i just took a bottle of random pills i found in my cabinet.

sad boy dan: i hope they kill me.

sad boy dan: this will be the final message i will ever send you or anyone matter of fact. 

sad boy dan: i love you and i always have. 

Oops, It looks like AmazingPhil's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.


	5. 5

AmazingPhil: I love you.

Oops, It looks like sad boy dan's phone has been off/disconnected for a while now. We'll deliver your message when they return again.


End file.
